The Beverly Hills Clique
by cheerlex97
Summary: A new girl-Mac-takes Beverly Hills by storm. Leaving Westchester, New York was the best thing she has ever done and now to show Massie Block what she was missing, Mackenzie creates her own clique and takes reign over Beverly Hills. full plot inside!R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**hey fellow readers, this is just a plot to my story about a clique in Beverly Hills and i would love to know what you think about it soooooo REVIEW your opinions! why tank you very mucha!**

**PLOT**

_**The Beverly Hills Clique**_

_Summary:_

A new girl(Mac) takes Beverly Hills by storm. Leaving Westchester, New York was the best thing she has ever done and now to show Massie Block what she was missing, Mackenzie creates her own clique and takes reign over Beverly Hills. With there designer clothes and there attitudes they create a whole new Pretty Committee

**CHARACTERS:**

**Mackenzie(Mac) Voss-** ALPHA: 14 light brown hair with natural golden/blonde highlights, almond eyes with flecks of green . Daughter of billionaires Steve Voss and Lily Voss... nice to others but isnt fully friendly (will only say hi to someone if they say hi first) bday: April 3 1997 lives in Beverly Parks north. She is totally devoted to cheerleading, her friends, and definitely the shopping!

**Brianna(Bri) Mackentyre- **BETA: 14 Blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Daughter of billionaires Maddiline Mackentyre and Alexander Mackentyre. Loyal to Mac and the rest of her friends bday: January 23 1997 lives in Beverly Parks north. She is devoted to her art

**Charlotte(Char) Wood: **curly(big)red hair(ginger) and hazel eyes. Daughter of millionaires Kelsey Wood and Josh Wood. Smart one and talks to others( like in class but still wont hang with them after school) bday: August 16 1997 lives above sunset st. she is devoted to tennis and her studies

**Delaney(Del) Smith:** curly(big) black hair and emerald green eyes. Daughter of millionaires Susan Smith and Kyle Smith. Devious one wont really converse with other people unless of plan(that she created to get revenge or humiliate someone) bday: October 21 1997 lives above sunset st. devoted to dance

**LOCATION:** Beverly Hills, CA 90210

**WHOLE STORY PLOT:** _Mackenzie Voss_- Mac is totally nervous about moving to Beverly Hills from Westchester, New York. Massie claimed her as a total EW before she moved to England, she is perfect alpha material and Massie new she was a threat and that was why she was named an EW. So she creates a new clique to take control of the school and will do ANYTHING to show the PC and Massie what they were missing.

_Brianna Mackentyre- _Bri was not the most popular girl but she sure acts like one, she has the clothes the attitude and definitely the money. Is the first to join TBHC and becomes Mackenzie's beta and is loving the position but will she be able to handle being in the shadow?

_Charlotte Wood- _Char is totally excited for the highschool experience but will she be able to keep her outstanding grades up for that GORG-OUS BMW she is dreaming about? Will the dream grow further and further away with the involvement of the TBHC?

_Delaney Smith_- Del Has the flawless look to cover up that devious side, but will her secret stay hidden with the rising need of her plans? Of course it was a great idea to join TBHC but what if it ruined the image she set for her family?


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry people who have read my plot and who didnt comment making me sad... ANYWAYS i havent uploaded in a while cuz i've been WAY busy with school and all. Third week of freshman year! YAY! its been fun! kk so here goes!**

**Westchester, NY **

**The Voss Estate**

**6:00 AM**

**September 1****st**

Mackenzie woke to her alarm, she sat up and slipped off her eye mask opening her eyes to dim lighting. She looked at her clock confused, _why am I up so early?_ Then everything came crashing back on her, Massie, humiliation, her dads new job, and finally the move. She hit the alarm's off button with more force than needed and jumped out of her bed.

Her huge room seemed even bigger without all of her furniture, all that was in her room was her bed, her alarm clock and her ah-dorable plane outfit. She put on her outfit and makeup, then examined herself in the mirror. Mackenzie pulled up her hair in a high ponytail and inserted silver hoops, _there_ she thought, _now the look is complete_. She was a total 9.8 but the fact that she was wearing it for a plane ride made it a 9.4. She was wearing a silver tank from H&M with a black Chanel blazer and Guess skinny jeans. Accessories include black Gucci wedges, silver hoop earrings, and silver bangles.

"Mackenzie!" her mom yelled. Mackenzie took one last look in the mirror and left, she grabbed her Prada bag and headed for the door. "Brownie!" She turned back around facing her bed and saw the covers shift around, then suddenly a black Pomeranian popped out of her covers, " Come awn." Without waiting for her dog she left the room and went downstairs.

The plane ride was so bah-oring, thank GAWD for magazines. Mackenzie and her family were now pulling into a gated community called Beverly Parks North, where the biggest houses of Beverly Hills are. The driver opened the gate which revealed a HUH-UGE mansion, it was even bigger than their old estate- which was thought to be impossible. Mackenzie jumped out of the Escalade practically bouncing with excitement. "Brownie! Lets go find our rooms!" And with that Mackenzie ran off, Brownie trailing behind her. When Mackenzie found her room she was astonished, it was bigger than her room in Westchester! Immediately she started thinking about decorating her room. She had her mom donate all of her other unimportant furniture from her old room, so she can buy all new décor. Mackenzie reached into her Prada purse and pulled out her iPhone4 and sketched out the layout of her new room. A new room, a new life.

**Beverly Hills, CA**

**The Voss Estate**

**9:37 pm**

**September 4**

Mackenzie looked at her new and furnished room, finally satisfied. She had her parents hire the best room designer that money could buy, and now she was proud of what her and Natasha accomplished. She had a Ralph Lauren canopy bed right in the middle of her spacious room. The room color theme was pink and white, with random dashes of green, blue and purple. Her Mac pinged, and Mackenzie walked over to the left corner of her room, and gasped when she saw who Imed her.

**Massie:**_ Where did you go _Mackie_? Did my words scare you away in shame and misery?_

**Mac:** _Actually, my dad had to transfer jobs. Cause he didn't want to be stuck at a dead end job like your father. _

**Massie: **_Oh, I don't believe that. Lying will only make the humiliation worse, wait 'till I tell everyone at school that your a loser and when you show up you will be an outcast._

**Mac:**_ The only flaw with that plan, is I wont be going to your school! Did that ever cross your one celled brain?_

_Mac has signed off._

Fuming, Mackenzie went into her bathroom and yanked the handle on the shower, turning on the hot water. She quickly got undressed and jumped in the shower, letting the exta-remly hot water burn her skin. She finally decided. Mackenzie was going to rise to the top and show Massie what she was missing. And she was gonna turn the best of Beverly Hills into leaders, weather they like it or not.

R&R! please! i need motivation! so review! and i shall continue... and i know this chap is short and boring but what first chapter isn't? REVIEW!


End file.
